Where the Story Begins
...is... Synopsis Seriously, it couldn't wait? The episode begins with Sarah complaining about how she needs to take a break to use the restroom, and feels she's being denied. She takes issue with the fact that when they're out of their cells, they can't use their cell toilets. They have to use a "public" restroom - which is only accessible for a few minutes every two hours. She argues that this policy is absurd. A guard says to her: "Why didn't you go before the fire drill?" A frustrated Sarah explains that it's because she tried; but was denied due to the fire drill being called. Continuing to refuse to show any empathy to a young girl who is about to explode, the guards stop her from going yet again in order to berate her for using obscene language in her protest, demanding an apology before they'll let her relieve herself. Because they'd rather she wet herself in front of everyone and be completely humiliated, than that she be allowed to speak disrespectfully toward them. So the officers lacked empathy, and Sarah lacked tact. A failure to think practically, and a failure to communicate wisely. Sarah tries to explain that her language is nothing personal against the guards; it's only her frustration that she has a bathroom emergency and feels like no one cares. A nuclear bomb named Sarah Sarah's segment continues, with Lieutanant Ehrnreiter explaining that Sarah is "Zero to 100" with her anger. Brianna accuses Sarah of having an anxiety disorder, claiming it would explain the outbursts. It's mentioned that Sarah's time at Madison is her second term there. Her first term was foiled after she slipped back into drug use following having been abducted by her biological mother - Michelle Pfoust - and forced to use drugs - as well as having been repeatedly raped by Michelle's boyfriend of the time, William Chalfant. When the kidnapping occurred, Sarah was living with her aunt Sharon Maxwell - who had adopted her. Sharon's story Sharon reveals that she adopted Sarah at the age of four months, due to fears that Sarah's brain cells would be permanently damaged if allowed to live with her biological mom any longer. The biological mother was a compulsive drug addict, the sort that would sell her soul - and anyone else's - just to get a few more drugs. She agreed to give Sarah over to the responsible side of the family. For many years, Sarah was "a little angel." But then she hit puberty. Be it lack of proper home faith training, poisonous humanistic philosophy being rammed down her throat at school, bad friends, or an elaborate concoction of all the usual suspects, Sarah became a rebel. When the bad friends got her into drugs and she seemed hesitant to quit, Rob got Sarah put in Madison in order to get to her before it was too late. Other than violating the state's runaway laws, Sarah was otherwise "clean" on her criminal record. She initially believed that her first time at Madison would be enough to set her straight - back in 2015. She straightened up more or less, in only a few months. A sadistic betrayal After getting out the first time, Sarah found herself a part-time job. Life started turning around for her. That is, until Michelle claimed to want to touch base with her again. Being overly trusting, Sarah thought there'd be no harm in it. A segment of Muncie news discusses Will and Michelle's rape and abuse of Sarah, forcing her to continuously do meth and heroin for an "8-day binge." Sarah was put in intensive care once discovered, due to the severity of her withdrawal symptoms. She claimed Michelle would beat her savagely every time she tried to escape. When caught, Michelle and Will took plea deals. They were designated as having "neglected a dependent," thus leading to serious injury. Chalfant was kept in jail until August of 2017, and then placed on three years of probation.Walker, Douglas. "Man admits giving teen OD victim heroin." (article.) Star Press. June 12th, 2017. Because of this incident, Sarah states that she began to feel "an intense anger toward the entire world." She was given a case worker; but attacked the case worker over a poor choice of words - and got charged for it. Featured cast Emphasized inmates Staff featuring * Jessica Ehrnreiter * Sgt. Edrington Guest stars * Sharon Maxwell - Sarah's aunt / adoptive mother * Robert Maxwell - Sarah's uncle / adoptive father * Michelle Pfoust - Sarah's biological mother * William Chaulfant - Sarah's rapist Music References See also Category:Season 1 episodes